North American Raccoon
Bandit-masked raccoons (Procyon lotor) are a familiar sight just about everywhere, because they will eat just about anything. These ubiquitous mammals are found in forests, marshes, prairies, and even in cities. They are adaptable and use their dexterous front paws and long fingers to find and feast on a wide variety of fare. In the natural world, raccoons snare a lot of their meals in the water. These nocturnal foragers use lightning-quick paws to grab crayfish, frogs, and other aquatic creatures. On land, they pluck mice and insects from their hiding places and raid nests for tasty eggs. Raccoons also eat fruit and plants—including those grown in human gardens and farms. They will even open garbage cans to dine on the contents. These ring-tailed animals are equally opportunistic when it comes to choosing a denning site. They may inhabit a tree hole, fallen log, or a house's attic. Females have one to seven cubs in early summer. The young raccoons often spend the first two months or so of their lives high in a tree hole. Later, mother and children move to the ground when the cubs begin to explore on their own. Raccoons in the northern parts of their range gorge themselves in spring and summer to store up body fat. They then spend much of the winter asleep in a den. There are six other species of raccoons, in addition to the familiar northern (North American) raccoon. Most other species live on tropical islands. Roles * It played Peter Sam in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Jean-Bob in The Artist Mare * It played Gurgi in The Black Cauldron (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Slinky in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Bagheera in The North America Book * It played Mandrill in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * It played Troodon formasus in North American Age series * It played Charlie in American Animals, Inc. Portrayals * It is played by Grey Langur in Brother Leopard * It is played by Honey Badger in Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version Gallery Raccoon-grass.jpg northern-raccoon.jpg RaccoonImage.jpg Procyon Lotor.jpg Raccoon, North American (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) PPG Raccoons.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) brother-bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg|Bambi 2 (2006) MSB Raccoon.png|The Magic School Bus (1994-1997) snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1266.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7642.jpg|Bambi (1942) Foster's Home Raccoon.jpg North_American_Raccoon (Wild Kratts).png simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-2914.jpg|The Simpsons Movie (2007) Adventure Time Raccoon.png Regular Show Racoon.png SJ Raccoon.png TLH Raccoon.png Raccoon (Total Drama Island).png Raccoon (Alphabetimals).png YiLCB Raccoons.png Knd Racoon.png Raccoon_artwork.png Rhondatheraccoon.jpg cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3339.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) PatF Raccoon.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Barnyard Raccoon.png Clarence Racoons.png|Clarence (2014-Current) The Problem Solverz Racoon.png IMG_4599.PNG IMG 8377.JPG IMG 8218.JPG CPatP Raccoon.png IMG 0467.PNG IMG 8234.JPG|Wagon Heels (1945) IMG 0217.JPG IMG 7033.PNG Squirrel (We Bare Bears).jpg raccoonKF.jpg Screenshot_20180129-151208.png|Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) Alphabet Train.jpg Jumpstart Raccoon.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures the_jungle_bunch_the_great_treasure_quest_04-600x420.jpg|The Jungle Bunch Screen Shot 2018-03-27 at 4.45.15 PM.png|Stanley (2001-2007) Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Pinch Raccoon.jpg Star meets Raccoon.png JEL-Raccoons.jpg Larry Racoon.jpg Raccoon, North American.jpg 670760A7-AFB8-48CF-A48D-08D26D914EAF.jpeg 90565B8B-748A-49B2-80BF-48A4804C971A.jpeg B0B5DE01-9CBE-4DB8-8BAF-E8E15103F446.jpeg 9AA52B4B-29DE-4821-BD65-A13D63CF19EB.jpeg Scared little raccoon.png 5912AE4F-BA8E-4681-B81A-3F18DB28CA80.jpeg Also See * Crab-Eating Raccoon * Pygmy Raccoon * Ringtail Cat * Cacomistle * Red Panda Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Procyonids Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:The Magic School Bus Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:Harvey Beaks Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:The Brave Little Toaster Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Air Bud Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:African Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Hemker Park Zoo Animals‎ Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Ellen Trout Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:Moscow Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Little Bear Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Mill Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Old Yeller Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Carson Dellosa Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Camp Lazlo Animals Category:Rabbids Animals Category:Open Season Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Barnyard: The Original Party Animals Animals Category:PB&J Otter Animals Category:PB&J Otter Characters Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Protected Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals